choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
A Courtesan of Rome Miscellaneous Characters
A Courtesan of Rome Chapter 1 'Senator Publius Cornelius' He attends your debut as a courtesan. His name is not revealed until in Chapter 4, where he becomes one of your patrons. He resembles Lester Castellanos, a character from the Bloodbound series. Along with Cassius, he is one of the Senators who openly speaks out against Julius Caesar 'Messenger' A messenger attached to Senator Lucius, he brings news of Mark Antony's return from the final battle in Gaul. He also appears in Chapter 5, pulling Cassius away from you if you decide to listen to his poetry alone. His character model resembles the young boy in Lithikos in The Royal Romance, Book 3. Chapter 2 'Tribune Gnaeus Rufus' He is the man responsible for actually capturing you and your family. Upon meeting you and your brother, he declared his wish to keep Cingerix, because he believed he would be fun to break. His name is not revealed until Chapter 3 when Cassius introduces you to him. His full name is Tribune Gnaeus Rufus and he is the son of Senator Rufus Glycia. It's up to you to decide if the Main Character shows her hatred for him or masks it. He is either murdered by your character (by poison or stabbing) or tries to kill you, runs into your dagger, and ends up killing himself at the end of Chapter 5. He resembles Jeff Duffy from Veil of Secrets. 'Euthymios' He is briefly seen at the beginning of Chapter 2 in battle with the Giant of Scythia who defeats him shortly thereafter. His name is revealed to be Euthymios of Greece in Chapter 5. In the same chapter, he confides in Victus while sparring that he made some bad decisions and ended up as a gladiator because of it. He goes onto reveal that he left behind a male lover behind who told him he would wait. 'Giant of Scythia' The giant is the one that Victus has to fight in the arena. He wins this right after fighting another Gladiator. However, he is killed when fights against Victus. 'Horse' A horse carrying a soldier comes after Victus when he tries to escape. In Chapter 4, another horse with similar markings accompanies you during the Senator's hunt. 'Soldier' The soldier is the one who keeps Victus from escaping. His armor and helmet is also common to the soldier amongst many that attacked your village in Chapter 4 and Chapter 7's past memories. In present time, when Victus and the other gladiators come across Julius Caesar's camp, they are forced to fight for the soldiers' enjoyment. One soldier with similar markings wants to fight Victus himself. In Chapter 8, a similar soldier guards the prison where Syphax is being held. Chapter 5 'Senator Rufus Glycia' Previously mentioned by Cassius, you finally meet Senator Rufus Glycia when he comes to Cassius' villa to attend the poetry reading. He is one of Caesar's most vocal supporters and tries to prevent Cassius from swaying the others. When he finds his son dead, he does everything to get Syphax killed for your crime. 'Unnamed Female Servant' She is first seen in Chapter 5 and is the servant working at Rufus Glycia's estate, where his son Tribune Gnaeus Rufus was staying at. She lets Your Character and Syphax into the aforementioned estate. Chapter 6 'Guard (Glycia estate)' When Senator Glycia finds his son dead, he calls on his guards to cease Syphax. They lead him away from you, not allowing him to talk to you. This guard is pictured with a spear and shield and his armor has gold-colored accents and trim. He is a darker skin tone and a beard under his helmet. 'Temple Guard' In Macedonia, these guards protect the Temple of Ceres. When Delphinia openly defies Iuna, the latter commands the guards to punish the former. This guard is pictured with a shield and his helmet is mismatched in color to his chest plate. He has a scar crossing from the bridge of is nose diagonally across his left cheek. Delphinia notes him to be young and earnest; he tells her he works there to send money to his sisters and serves Ceres as his mother bade him to. In Chapter 10, he is killed by wine that had been poisoned by Iuna or one of her servants. 'Junior Priestess' With Marcella, the young priestess tries to reason with Iuna to not punish Delphinia. In Chapter 13, as Delphinia welcomes her into the Mysteries of Isis, Iuna Pythia storms in to stop the induction. The junior priestess tries to reason with her, but is slapped. 'Foreign Woman' While riding with Cassius, a little monkey enters your litter and you stop to speak to a foreign woman with a heavy accent. She offers to sell you the monkey, telling you he is well-trained by the best in Numidia; she says she never found a door which he could not open or lock he could not pick. Chapter 7 'Soldier (#2)' This soldier stands guard at the Senate building, allow Legate Aquila to enter but not you as no women are allowed inside the Basilica. In Chapter 13, a soldier with similar markings follows Legate Aquila's orders to clean up after the festival. His helmet design is different than the soldier who kept Victus from escaping. Chapter 9 'First Spear' In your past memory with your mother, you two encounter the First Spear, leading a group of Roman scouts. Even if you attack, he seizes Delphinia and hoists her on his shoulder, but your father and brother come and he is forced to cast her aside and flee with his scouts. She hits her head on a rock and falls unconscious; your father carries her back to camp. When Victus sees him in the present time, the former attacks the latter. 'Caesar Actor' You and Marc Antony attend a vulgar and crude play, portraying the Senate's flight from Rome and Caesar. The Caesar Actor exaggerates his girth and prowess against the actors depicting Pompey and the Senators. Chapter 10 'Titan of Antioch' He is the first gladiator announced for the first game. When he wins his fight and looks to Antony, the latter gives his thumbs-down and allows him to slay his opponent. It is his thirteenth kill. Chapter 11 'Sadalas the Thracian' He is Syphax's opponent in the games. He was undefeated in Ostia. Chapter 13 'Priestess' The Priestess leads a bull out for the great Vulcanalia festival and speaks to the gods, before sacrificing it and reading the auguries of what is shown. Antony quietly mocks her to you, and knows what she's going to say because he wrote it for her three days ago. Her character model resembles The Adder of Lykos from The Crown & The Flame, Book 2. 'Plebian Man' As you ride with Antony, you notice Cassius trying to speak to the common people. They don't agree with him, as the Senate left Rome. 'Plebian Woman' The Plebian Woman says Caesar gives them bread, to which the Plebian Man adds that he gives them games too. Antony pulls their attention away from Cassius by throwing silver at them. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Groups